The Factory
The Factory is a factory located in Boulogne-Billancourt, France, near Kadic. It used to be an old car factory, and was used by Franz Hopper as a base of operations in his experiments with Lyoko and Carthage. The Factory is considered to be Team Lyoko's headquarters. The Factory is located in the middle of the River Seine, on what appears to be an artificial island. A bridge connects it to the mainland. A manhole on the bridge leads to the Sewers below; typically, members of Team Lyoko come up through this after traveling through the sewers from Kadic. The Factory can also be reached by boat; Team Lyoko used a dinghy in Plagued when X.A.N.A. blocked the bridge. The building itself is occasionally used in X.A.N.A.'s schemes; he most often uses the Factory Floor to make things, or attack our heroes. For example, X.A.N.A. uses the machinery there to make a robot in the episode The Robots. It was modeled after an old Renault factory, located in Boulogne-Billancourt, where Code Lyoko is set. The factory has been demolished. It was located at 92100 Boulogne-Billancourt, France. Factory floor plan At ground level is the Factory Floor, which contains the entrance to the Factory Lift. Also, on this floor are the machine rooms of the factory. Above the ground floor is the upper level of the factory. This consists of a walkway bordering the inside of the building. The upper level is where the bridge meets the factory, and hence where the characters normally enter; to get down to the ground floor, they swing down on ropes. Franz Hopper's machinery is located below the main level, and is normally accessed by the lift, although an alternate route, which goes through the Boiler Room, exists. The Lab is the first room below the surface, and is where Jeremie monitors Team Lyoko's progress in Lyoko. Directly below the Lab is the Scanner Room, which can also be accessed by a hatch from the Lab. The bottom room is the Supercomputer Room, which contains the supercomputer. It is accessible using a hatch from the Scanner Room. Exterior Gallery Factory4.JPG|The real Renault automobile Factory. L usine clip image001.jpg|The Factory in Code Lyoko. CLE Revert.png|The Factory in Code Lyoko Evolution. Image w2.jpg|William runs off from the Factory to warn Yumi. 13 boat ride to the factory.png|Using a raft to get to the Factory.. Image problem 7.jpg|The light shoots over the entire Factory. Garagekids64|The kids head to the Factory. Garagekids63|The Factory in Garage Kids. Return to the Past.JPG Interior Gallery Factory security center-1-.jpg Factory5.JPG Factory floor.jpg Lab.jpg Scanner.jpg|The scanner room.|link=http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Scanner_Room 3 starting up the computer.png Code lyoko elevator-1-.png Assembly room.jpg Yumi and ulrich run for it.png 7.5 cut off from the rest of the world.png|Sissi and Ulrich in the factory Einstein4 XANA 086.jpg Nosy 6.jpg Nosy 5.jpg|William sneaking Jeremy and Aelita Nosy 4.jpg Bombs 2.jpg Bombs.jpg Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 141.jpg Sabotage 140.jpg|Kiwi on a chair. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 289.jpg Location Another map of all the old and a few new locations from Google Maps at: https://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=216463498372887098902.0004e067829f5ab5aaf6d&msa=0 The Factory is the old Renault Factory location for Seasons 1-4. I have a location of Kadic Academy in Sceaux, France (Seasons 1-4), and the location of Kadic Academy in Angoulême, France (Evolution). Or you can see the map below: ca:Fàbrica es:Fábrica fi:Tehdas fr:L'usine gl:Fábrica it:Fabbrica pl:Fabryka pt:Fábrica ru:Фабрика Factory, The Category:Franz Hopper Category:Supercomputer Category:Robots Category:Needs Captions Category:Boulogne-Billancourt